Mon ange
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Je n’ai presque pas dormi hier soir. Mais pas seulement hier soir… Toute la semaine, en fait. Mais hier, c’était trop. J’ai eu trop mal. Beaucoup trop. MuSaga


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** K.

Voilà une p'tite song-fic écrite il y a un bout de temps mais que j'ai un peu relou. J'ai pas corrigé grand chose, en fait.

**Lys :** Nan, mais elle est bien comme ça.

Ouais ! Pauvre Saga ! Ah, et aussi ! (pour ceux qui lisent) Je poste une suite à "Il pleut" !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon ange

Le soleil se lève paresseusement. Je vois l'astre de lumière éclairer chaque chose une à une en prenant tout son temps. Bientôt, sa chaleur suivra et réveillera tout le monde, même les plus paresseux. Pour moi, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Je suis debout depuis un bon moment. La journée d'hier me tracasse à un tel point que je n'ai presque pas dormi hier soir. Mais pas seulement hier soir… Toute la semaine, en fait. Mais hier, c'était trop. J'ai eu trop mal. Beaucoup trop.

Un bras me soutenant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je porte ma main à mon visage et ferme les yeux. Des images et des voix affluent dans mon esprit tourmenté et fatigué.

_Tout me revient_

_Tout me ramène_

_Tout me retient_

_Tout me rappelle_

Je sens des larmes salées couler sur mes joues tant ma tête me fait mal. Mon cœur n'y est pas pour rien non plus, se serrant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Mes jambes luttent pour soutenir mon corps qui se met à trembler légèrement alors qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Mon bras devient douloureux sous mon torse qu'il soutient, tout comme le reste de mon corps.

Inconsciemment, j'attends. J'attends que deux bras fins m'entourent les épaules, qu'un torse se colle contre mon dos et qu'une tête se pose sur mon épaule. J'attends qu'une douce odeur se fasse sentir. J'attends qu'une voix calme parvienne à mes oreilles. J'attends que le tout me réchauffe, me rassure et que je cesse de trembler.

Mais rien ne vient. Malgré mon attente, personne ne vient et mes jambes cède. Je tombe à genoux.

_A ton corps et à tes mains_

_A tes mots et à ton parfum_

Mon cœur se serre et mes larmes continuent lentement de couler. Ma tête me fait mal et les images continuent de passer et de repasser dans ma tête. Les voix m'assourdissent et j'entends à peine mes pauvres sanglots.

Je colle mon front contre le mur et le froid de la pierre n'arrange rien à mes tremblements. Pourtant, ça me fait du bien. Et je continue à t'attendre. J'attends que tu viennes, que tu me serres dans tes bras, que tu colles ta joue contre la mienne pour prendre ma température. Mais si tu me voyais ainsi… Dans un état aussi pitoyable… J'en ai honte.

J'aimerais pouvoir me lever, aller m'habiller et affronter cette dure journée. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force, ni physique, ni morale. Bon dieu… Mais qu'ai-je fais pour être si dépendant que de toi ? Sûrement quelque chose de bien, me dirais-tu. Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es plus là.

_Tout se rejoint_

_Et tout m'entraîne_

_Tout me détient_

_Le tout sans chaîne_

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal. Tout ce que je voulais… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu arrêtes de le fréquenter. Ne voyais-tu pas les regards qu'il te lançait ? N'entendais-tu pas sa voix doucereuse qui voulait t'attirer à lui ? Ne sentais-tu pas ses frottements, ses contacts pas du tout amicaux ? Ou faisais-tu exprès de les ignorer ? Parce qu'il avait été ton amoureux ?

Moi, je voulais que cela cesse. Je te l'ai dit. Nous nous sommes disputés. À cause de lui. Et tu es sorti. Tu es rentré tard. Je me faisais un sang d'encre. Je n'ai pas mangé. Je m'en voulais trop. Quand tu es entré, tu es allé directement dans la salle de bain sans m'adresser un regard et tu as ignoré mes appels. Tu m'as ignoré. Complètement ignoré.

Le cœur serré, je suis allé me coucher. Tu m'as rejoins plus tard mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'es endormi aussitôt. Pas moi. Moi, j'ai pleuré silencieusement, craignant que tu m'entendes. Je te faisais dos, mais j'aurais voulu me retourner et te regarder, te prendre dans mes bras. J'aurais voulu caresser tes cheveux mauves, voir tes yeux bleus et serrer contre moi ton corps fin.

J'aurais voulu t'embrasser. Toi, mon ange, mon amour, ma vie.

_Et à tes gestes et à tes yeux_

_À tes silences et à tes voeux_

_Tu es mon ange béni des dieux_

À des moments, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer fort et de t'embrasser. Mais j'ai peur… J'ai peur que tu me rejettes ou que tu t'inquiètes. Tu as toujours eu le don de savoir quand quelque chose me traquasse. Et tu es si têtu que tu aurais insisté durant des jours sans te lasser jusqu'à savoir pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

Mais c'est comme ça. C'est une envie soudaine. Une envie de te remercier, de te prouver à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je tiens à toi. À quel point tu es important pour moi. Ma vie n'a été que noirceur durant treize années continues. Quand tout s'est arrêté, un grand vide et une honte innommable s'est emparée de moi.

Malgré mon frère, je n'ai pu retrouver goût à la vie. Je faisais semblant, je m'intéressais à tout sans vraiment en avoir envie. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne le méritais pas. Mais toi… C'était différent. Tu étais comme un ange tombé du ciel. Tu as surgis de nulle part et que tu m'as emporté dans tes bras. Tu m'as serré contre toi, tu m'as souris, tu m'as baisé le visage et les lèvres. Et je n'avais pas peur. Je ne t'aurais rejeté pour rien au monde. Je t'aimais. À la folie.

_Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel_

_Tout m'a semblé plus léger_

_Et je me sens pousser des ailes_

_Accroché à tes baisers_

Je ne me forçais plus à sourire. J'étais naturel. Mes actes étaient spontanés et je réfléchissais moins. Bien que tu ne sois pas le plus sociable de tous les chevaliers, je me suis rapproché des autres grâce à ton contact. Tu m'ouvrais sans t'en rendre compte les bras sur pleins de choses.

J'étais heureux. J'étais complet. Je me sentais bien, si tu savais… J'avais l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil. J'avais l'impression de me laisser emporter par les choses. Et j'aimais ça. Je ne craignais rien. Car je savais que s'il y avait un problème, mes amis seraient là pour me soutenir.

Toi aussi, tu serais là.

_Tout me destine_

_Tout me soulève_

_Tout me dessine_

_Et tout m'élève_

Avec toi, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il en était de même pour toi. Je pouvais te taquiner, tu ne t'écartais pas pour autant. Tu supportais mon humeur parfois changeante. Tu m'as accueilli chez toi et j'ai vécu dans ton intimité. On ne se cachait plus.

J'ai appris à tout connaître de toi. D'un regard, je devenais tes désirs. Je devinais tout en te regardant, en parlant, en t'écoutant. J'ai aussi appris à aimer ton apprenti comme un fils. Et il m'a accepté. Je peux t'embrasser à ma guise, lui, il sourit ou se moque gentiment alors que tu es gêné qu'il nous ait vu. Mais ta gêne passe vite. Et bientôt tu me rends la monnaie de ma pièce.

Je m'attache sans que tu le saches à toi. Je suis dépendant de toi. Je ne peux, ne serait-ce imaginer, ne pas te voir. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Ne pas voir ton visage si serein, tes longs cheveux fins et légers, tes yeux clairs dans lesquels j'aime tant me perdre. Chaque matin, je sais que je vais te voir. Dans la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, sa chambre ou la nôtre ? Qu'importe. Je vais te voir, je n'en doute pas.

_A tes lèvres, à tes désirs_

_A tes rêves et à tes soupirs_

Mais depuis un moment, je ne te vois plus. Je cherche ta voix, ta silhouette. Mais je ne la vois pas. Je ne l'entends pas. La place à côté de moi était froide, quand je passais ma main dessus en espérant te toucher. Mais les draps était froids et plissés par mes mouvements de la veille.

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Juste quelques minutes pour me réveiller à nouveau. J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. Ces changements de température n'y sont pas pour rien non plus. Je transpire pour me les geler l'instant d'après. J'aurais peut-être pu dormir si tu avais été là. Si j'avais pu te voir, même seulement ton dos, j'aurais pu fermer les yeux et m'assoupir. Mais je n'arrive pas à te toucher. Je n'arrive plus à te voir.

_Tout me rapproche_

_Tout me connecte_

_Et tout m'accroche_

_Car je délecte_

Pourtant, je rêve de toi. Je rêve des moments que j'ai passé avec toi, quand nous étions encore ensemble. Quand tu me regardais encore. Quand tu me parlais encore. Les bons moments où nous étions l'un contre l'autre sans arriver à pouvoir nous séparer. Les bons moments où nous nous embrassions sans gêne. Les bons moments où nous parlions de tout et de rien sans pouvoir nous arrêter.

Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un arrive pour que nous nous séparions. Sinon, nous nous ne lassions pas d'être ensemble. Du moins pour moi. À tes côtés, je ne m'ennuyais pas. Je pouvais te regarder longtemps sans me lasser. T'écouter était tout aussi agréable. Surtout, à part avec moi, tu n'étais pas bien bavard. Devant les autres, tu es réservé. Mais c'est différent avec moi.

Tout est différent quand nous sommes que tout les deux. Nos conversations, nos attouchements, nos regards… Tout est différent. Même toi. Un noble chevalier respecté de tous, tu es un ange tombé du ciel lorsque tu es coincé entre ces quatre murs avec moi.

_Ta poésie à même ta peau_

_Tes jeux d'esprits si délicieux_

_Tu es mon ange béni des dieux_

Le jour où la flèche de Cupidon a frappé restera toujours gravé dans ma mémoire et mon cœur. Tu as changé du tout au tout ma vie sombre. Tu as relevé ma tête, tu m'as réchauffé, tu m'as réanimé le cœur. Ta douceur m'a réveillé. Ta chaleur m'a maintenu.

Je me souviendrais toujours de notre première fois. J'osais à peine te toucher. Je sentais que j'allais te souiller. J'avais peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant. Mais tu m'as redonné confiance et j'ai caressé cette peau douce et claire. Personne ne t'avait touché, avant. Même ton ancien amour. Lui voulait mais toi, tu ne voulais pas. Tu n'avais pas confiance en lui. Mais tu l'avais en moi.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'étais comblé. Tu m'offrais ce que tu n'avais jamais offert à personne d'autre. Nous nous sommes aimés toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, tu était blotti contre moi et ton visage était serein. J'avais caressé avec tendresse tes longs cheveux mauves et avait patiemment attendu que tu te réveilles. Depuis ce jour, nous partagions ton lit. Je t'aimais. Si tu savais à quel point… Je t'aimais. Comme un fou. Tout le temps. Le jour comme la nuit.

_Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel_

_L'amour a changé ma vie_

_Tu es mon ange providentiel_

_Je t'aimerai jour et nuit_

Peux-tu comprendre pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le fréquentes ? Non, je ne crois pas. Sinon, tu serais près de moi et je ne serais pas dans un état aussi pitoyable. Tu aurais essayé de me comprendre, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Et comme moi je l'ai fait. Je t'ai observé. J'ai essayé de comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi tu acceptais qu'il se comporte ainsi avec toi alors que nous étions ensemble. Nous vivions ensemble. Nous partagions le même lit. On s'aimait… Tu étais mon ange. Mon ange à moi. Tu m'avais sorti de la noirceur qui me dévorait chaque jour un peu plus.

Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de toi. Il ne pouvait pas t'aimer autant que moi je t'aime. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi dépendant de ton sourire que moi je le suis. Tu m'as réveillé, tu m'as aidé… J'ai besoin de toi. Mais pas lui. Pas autant que moi. Suis-je si peu important ? Suis-je si misérable ?

_Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel_

_J'ai enfin compris qui j'étais_

_Tu es mon ange providentiel_

_Celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé_

Je voyais les couleurs tout autour de moi. Tout me semblait moins difficile. J'écoutais et parlais plus facilement qu'avant. J'étais calme et je n'étais plus possédé par cette honte qui me suivait depuis un moment déjà. Je savais que, quand je rentrerais dans ton temple, je te verrais. Tu serais là, m'attendant sûrement.

Je verrais également ton apprenti qui me sauterait sûrement sur le dos. Je me sentais capable de continuer à vivre, malgré mon passé. Parce que tu es là. Parce que je te vois. Parce que tu est mon roc, mon soutient permanent.

Tu ne sais peut-être pas tout ça. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Et je ne te le dirais peut-être jamais. Et j'en ai conscience. J'ai conscience de la réalité. De tout ce qui m'entoure. Je n'avais pas peur. Et je n'ai toujours pas peur.

_Mon ange est tombé du ciel_

_Le monde enfin se révèle_

_Tout m'a semblé plus léger_

_J'ai trouvé ma vérité_

Non. Je n'ai pas peur. Mais je suis triste. Et la tristesse m'envahit chaque jour un peu plus. Mon corps n'en finit pas de se glacer et de se chauffer par moments. Mon cœur se serre quand je te vois avec lui. Au début, j'avais envie de courir et de vous écarter. Mais quelle tête aurais-tu fait ? Et que m'aurais-tu dit ? Je suis idiot ? Je te fais honte ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça, c'était au début.

Après, je vous regardais seulement. Je retenais les larmes qui me picotaient les yeux. Je ne bougeais pas. Vous ne faisiez rien de bien méchant. Vous étiez comme des amis. Mais lui, c'était ton ancien amant. L'ancien homme que tu aimais. Et vous voir ainsi me serrait le cœur.

Le soir, quand tu rentrais, quand tu me parlais encore, je t'embrassais tendrement le visage, les lèvres. Tu soupirais de bien-être. Je te cachais aussi bien que je le pouvais mon mal qui me rongeait. Je ne voulais pas te voir triste. Je voulais te rendre ce que tu avais fais pour moi. Je voulais tout te donner. Tout. Sans exception.

_Comme envoyé par le ciel_

_Touché par tes baisers de miel_

_Enfin libéré_

_Prêt à tout te donner_

Mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es plus là. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Parce que j'étais jaloux ? Sans doute. C'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne te l'ai jamais montré. Mais là, si. Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas trop que vous soyez ensemble. Tu as ri en me traitant d'idiot. Je me faisais du souci pour rien.

Puis, je ne l'ai plus supporté et je te l'ai demandé. Ne vas plus le voir, t'ai-je dit. Nous nous sommes disputés. Tu as commencé à me faire la tête. J'ai supporté avec mal. Mais j'ai supporté. J'espérais que tu t'arrêterais, avec le temps. Mais ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pu continuer. Tu ne rentrais pas. J'ai envoyé ton aprrenti se coucher. Mais je sais qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il me regardait par la porte. Et moi, je me rongeais nerveusement les ongles.

Je craignais que tu sois avec lui, dans son lit. J'étais à la limite de pleurer. Puis, je me suis levé. J'ai mis mes chaussures et je suis sortit. Je suis allé le voir. Je l'ai frappé à mort. Il m'a frappé tout autant. Je saignais abondamment, comme lui, quand nous avons cessé de nous battre. Le lendemain, quand on nous a retrouvé, on nous a amené de toute urgence à l'infirmerie.

Réveillé, il n'a pas hésité et a tout balancer. Tu m'as regardé. D'abord surpris, c'est avec colère que tu m'as regardé, puis tu as détourné la tête de honte. Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux. Tu es sorti sans m'adresser un mot. J'ai patienté. Quand la nuit est tombée, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain, c'est chez moi que j'ai dormi. On avait emmené mes affaires dans mon temple. Tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je n'ai pas cherché à te revoir. Quand je suis passé devant ton temple, ton apprenti m'a sauté dans les bras et m'a presque supplié de ne pas partir.

Pourtant, je l'ai reposé par terre et j'ai continué à marcher en remerciant le ciel de t'avoir mis dans mes bras et de m'avoir offert de si bons moments avec toi. Je t'aime. Mais toi… M'aimes-tu ? Je l'ignore. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

_Je remercierai le ciel_

_À chaque lever du soleil_

_De t'avoir mis dans mes bras_

_Moi qui n'attendait que toi_

Je me colle contre le mur froid. La fièvre qui s'empare de moi disparaît peu à peu pour revenir au bout de quelques instants. Inconsciemment, je t'attends toujours. Mais tu n'es pas là. Tu ne viendras pas. Tu en avais sûrement marre de moi. Je n'ai sûrement pas été assez bien pour toi.

J'ai été jaloux, c'est vrai. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce mal qui s'empare de moi. Voilà un moment que j'ai des vertiges. Cette sensation de chaleur puis de froid ne date pas d'hier. Je l'ai déjà ressentie, bien que légèrement. Maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus fort.

Une toux affreuse s'empare de ma gorge brûlante et je me mets à tousser comme un perdu. Je m'appuie contre le mur alors que ma gorge s'enflamme. J'entends un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre ainsi que des pas qui courent. Deux petites mains me secouent alors que mon corps est secoué par ma toux.

« Saga !! Saga, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »

La voix d'enfant trahit ses larmes. Je ne le vois pas et n'ose croire à sa présence ici. Qu'est-ce que Kiki peut faire ici ? Une toux plus forte que les autres me retourne le cœur et je sens un liquide jaillir de ma bouche. Un petit cri horrifié parvient à mes oreilles.

« Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »

J'entends l'enfant partir. À présent, à chacune de mes poussées, un petit jet liquide et chaud coule de ma bouche. J'ai du mal à respirer et mon cœur se serre à m'étouffer. Les larmes ne cessent de couler sur mes joues sans doute rougies. Un coup de chaud s'empare de moi et demeure ce qui me parait une éternité. Puis, c'est un coup de froid qui suit et me glace. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entends de nouveau des pas qui s'arrêtent.

« Saga !! »

Mon cœur semble manquer un battement lorsque cette voix parvient à mes pauvres oreilles. Mais ma toux reprend de plus belle et je ne peux croire qu'il soit là. Pourtant, j'entends quelqu'un courir vers moi et deux bras m'encercler les épaules puis me tirer de contre le mur. Je ne peux que reconnaître son torse, ses bras fins, son parfum. C'est lui. Il est là. Il est revenu.

Alors que je continue de tousser à m'en arracher la gorge, il pose sa joue contre mon front pour prendre ma température alors que ses bras me serrent possessivement contre lui. Je sens un liquide couler sur mon visage. Un liquide chaud. Pas de la sueur. Plus doux. Plus chaud. Plus liquide.

« Calme-toi, Saga… Ça va aller, calme-toi… Je t'en prie… »

Sa voix douce et sanglotante parvient à mes oreilles. Il pleure ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Pas à cause de moi… Je relève avec courage ma tête vers lui. Je m'arrête deux secondes de tousser en le voyant. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Son visage a comme maigri. Ses yeux n'ont plus d'éclat. Il est pâle. Affreusement pâle. Mes larmes redoublent et il me regarde, surpris.

« C'est… de ma… faute ? »

J'ai réussi à murmurer ses mots. Il semble grimacer avant de pencher sa tête vers moi de façon à faire toucher nos fronts. Il me sert plus fort et sanglote bruyamment. Ma toux disparaît mais laisse la fatigue d'avoir tant toussé derrière elle ainsi que ce liquide métallique dans ma bouche.

Mon cœur commence à se réchauffer. Je porte ma main à sa joue et la caresse timidement du bout des doigts. Il m'embrasse soudain la joue. Puis le front. Puis tout mon visage et finit par mes lèvres souillées. Je le laisse faire, stupéfait et fatigué. Enfin, il relève la tête.

« Non… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Alors… Pourquoi… tu pleures… ?

- Parce que… Parce que tu es malade… à cause de moi…

- Non…

- C'est Kiki qui me l'a dit. Il a dit que tu es malade depuis un moment… Que c'est de ma faute… Tu étais mal… C'est pour ça que tu t'es battu… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé, Saga ! »

Il se remet à pleurer, me serrant encore plus. Je n'ai pas mal. Il serre et desserre son étreinte à chaque sanglot.

« Mû… »

Il relève aussitôt la tête et me regarda, attendant que je finisse.

« Est-ce que… tu m'aimes… ? »

Il me regarde, surpris. Puis, il sourit à travers ses larmes. Mon cœur se réchauffe en voyant son si beau sourire. Ça faisait si longtemps… Il est si beau…

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, Saga ! Tu es le seul que j'aime. Le seul et l'unique. »

Je soupire, soulagé comme jamais. Je me repose contre lui et ferme les yeux. Il m'embrasse encore le visage. Ma fièvre part. Tout part. Tout. Le soleil se lève. Ce sera une belle journée…

« Je t'aime, Mû. »

_Comme envoyé par le ciel_

_Tous les matins m'émerveillent_

_Mon bel ange depuis que tu es là_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
